Current cases which serve to store a series of offset socket keys having different sizes, generally from eight to ten in number, often present the keys in a flat state, all in the same plane or in parallel planes.
DE-U1-29682802 discloses a flat support which is provided with two faces, on each of which the offset keys are snap-fitted in the flat state in a vertically offset position relative to each other. Each arm of an offset key is retained by a constriction fastener. Though the retention of the large keys does not present any major difficulty, that of the small keys is not ensured, thereby increasing the risk of those keys becoming detached and lost.
FR-A1-2 680 724 discloses a case comprising at least two shells which are formed by separate pieces which are hinged together. The offset socket keys of one of the shells are arranged in openings and their heads are snap-fitted substantially perpendicularly relative to the plane of the shell, respectively. Access to any specific key is convenient but the arrangement of the series of keys makes the case provided with keys relatively bulky.